Cancer is now the second leading cause of death in the United States and over 8,000,000 persons in the United States have been diagnosed with cancer. In 1995, cancer accounted for 23.3% of all deaths in the United States. See, e.g., U.S. Dept. of Health and Human Services, National Center for Health Statistics, Health United States 1996-97 and Injury Chartbook 117 (1997).
Green tea has long been touted as a health promoting substance. Recent scientific investigations have identified the active chemical compounds in green tea, designated tea polyphenons or catechins Epigallocatechin-3-gallate (EGCG) is the major catechin in tea. A number of epidemiologic studies have linked consumption of green tea to decreased risk of cancer, and animal models have supported green tea's ability to prevent tumorigenesis.